Robot Milo
Robot Milo is an organic android grown from Milo's DNA. He was made by the Octalians to cover up the fact that the real Milo was missing. Like Milo, he is voiced by Al Yankovic. Personality Robot Milo is sarcastic and rude to Melissa, Zack, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz when they find out that he is not the real Milo. Even when Heinz decreases his sass, Robot Milo continues quipping rude remarks. Robot Milo has been programmed with very few personality traits of the real Milo. When pretending to be him, he often repeats the same lines (e.g. "That's my name, don't wear it out"), but his rude personality eventually cracks through anyway, already calling Doofenshmirtz a loser multiple times way before Melissa, Zack and Doof discover the truth. Even with his sass turned down, he is still rude. Physical Appearance At first, he shares the same appearance as Milo, but when Heinz's Law occurs and one of Doof's Inators causes Robot Milo to get flung into the real Milo's room, his head is separated from his body, with wires sticking out. He also does not have the white dots of light in his eyes, but rather plain brown circles as eyes. Robot Milo is still seen with the head back on the body in order to not raise suspicion and cause Martin or Brigette to get worried. The head is still completely removable and can even be attached to other devices, like Doofenshmirtz's Shenaniganator. History He was grown from a DNA sample of Milo by the Octalians. Then he was sent down to make sure no one noticed Milo's disappearance. Recent Events In "Abducting Murphy's Law", he attempts to act like Milo, but Heinz's Law occurs, as one of Doofenshmirtz's Inators sends Robot Milo flying in Milo's bedroom and ruin the place, accidentally revealing his true identity in the process. Soon after, he is interrogated by Melissa and Zack to find out where Milo really is. He then reveals that the real Milo has been abducted by aliens. When Doofenshmirtz realizes that his Shenaniganator, souped up to track down negative probability ions, won't work properly without Milo's DNA, he attaches Robot Milo's head to the machine. Robot Milo is then taken to the woods and begins to blow balloons out of his mouth, thus saving the real Milo. Later, when Milo and his friends question if they will ever run into the aliens again, he scares them by saying "Ha ha ha, I wouldn't be so sure". Relationships Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood, and Heinz Doofenshmirtz While he tries to keep up appearances, he later calls them all a "loser" and talks hurtfully to all of them. He even scares them a little and makes them worry. Even after the cat's out of the bag and with the sass turned down, Robot Milo keeps being rude to Milo's friends. The Octalians He doesn't seem to be all too grateful to the Octalians for creating him, and is perfectly okay to give away everything he knows about the Octalians' plan. He does acknowledge that the Octalians didn't disclose everything to the android. Gallery Quotes Appearances * "Abducting Murphy's Law" Trivia * He is very similar to the Old Norm Head from ''Phineas and Ferb''. * He is the only one who didn't boo at Martin, which is out of character because he seems fond of insulting others. * It is unknown where he is currently. The last we've seen of him so far is at a campfire with Milo, Melissa, Zack, Doof, and Diogee at the end of "Abducting Murphy's Law". Category:Non-Humans Category:Objects Category:Males Category:One-episode characters Category:R Category:Robots Category:Clones Category:Featured Article